


relief

by HeartonFire



Series: touch me, and you'll never be alone [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Clint’s entire body hurts.He didn’t think the mission was going to go so sideways, so quickly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: touch me, and you'll never be alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> For [quandjebois](https://quandjebois.tumblr.com), with the prompt: touch, with relief.

Clint’s entire body hurts.

He didn’t think the mission was going to go so sideways, so quickly.

And sure, he’s been sent to medical more than once after a mission. This time, it was Nat who steered him down here, fingers digging uncomfortably into one of his many bruises.

He knows better than to argue with her when she’s like that. She fought like hell to get to him through the swarm of murderbots that overwhelmed him after one wrong step. They all did. It’s not anyone’s fault that he happened to take the worst of the hits while they were fighting the IT guy with a grudge who decided to take out his anger on the Avengers this week.

He closes his eyes, letting the painkillers do their work after the medics finish bandaging him up. He feels his body sway and nearly topples over, but opens his eyes to steady himself and sees someone rushing towards the glass doors.

Bucky Barnes.

A wild-eyed, frantic looking Bucky Barnes who throws the door open, crosses the room in two strides, and takes Clint’s face in his hands.

“You’re okay?” he says, voice a low rumble that vibrates through Clint.

“I’m okay.” Clint frowns up at him, fuzzy from the meds. “I thought you and Steve were out of town until next week.”

“Got back early,” Bucky says, frowning. He seems inclined to check for himself that Clint really is okay, fingers tracing over Clint’s shoulders, arms, stomach, his face relaxing into something resembling relief with every inch his hands travel.

“You’re okay.” 

He leans his forehead against Clint’s, breathing deeply, and Clint relaxes into the touch. Any remaining tension in his body flows out of him and Bucky’s arms close tightly around him. 

“Let’s get you upstairs. To bed.”

Clint murmurs something unintelligible and Bucky hooks an arm around his shoulders. 

Somehow, they end up back in their room, and Clint just barely makes it to the bed before collapsing.

Bucky unties Clint’s shoes and carefully slides Clint’s legs under the blankets. He smooths Clint’s hair over his forehead and Clint smiles, cracking his eyes open.

“Stay with me?” He reaches for Bucky, hand falling to the mattress.

“Not going anywhere,” Bucky says, sliding under the covers next to Clint. He tugs Clint against his chest and Clint falls asleep to the thump of Bucky’s heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

His body still hurts, but it’ll heal.

For now, Bucky is home and Clint is due for a nice break from Avengers duties for a while. 

All in all, not such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come prompt me or yell with/at me about these softest of boys on my [tumblr](https://heartonfirewrites.tumblr.com).


End file.
